Her Last Mission
by xxxSakanaza-chanxxx
Summary: when persona warned natsume about someone, he didn't listen. Now the consequence for his actions are now taking in place. why does it have to involve mikan?


Me: Ohayou! Hey everyone, this is my first tragic story… please be kind in giving reviews ^_^

Annie: oh my! What will happen?

Anne: don't ask me why don't you read the story *whispers= _stupid girl_*

Annie: hey I heard that!

Mikan: *laughs nervously* well Me-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Welcome to Alice Academy. A school that was changed by our brunette. Yes, that brunette was our very own Mikan Sakura. Everyday you can hear her laughs, screams (guaranteed by Natsume) and complaints. You can say that, ever since she came to the academy, every single day lightened up.

But not today as we say………………..

This day was not as usual. Rains are pouring heavily; you can hear cries of sorrow everywhere. Besides cries, you cannot hear anything. Yep this was a very unusual day for Alice Academy.

The wind howled gently, it went across through the campus until it vanished at a certain Sakura tree. The wind ruffled the raven lad's hair. He was looking at the gray sky. "Mikan…" he unconsciously whispered. He chuckled for a bit "even the heavens are mourning". His bangs covered his face "I wish that you will find happiness wherever you are" then he jumped down and walked away.

The boy was Natsume. He couldn't get over Mikan's death. He just loves her so much that he wanted to do a suicide. But, even though how many times he tried, Ruka was there to stop him. Still, her death was still fresh in his heart.

**One week before**

"OH NO! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Mikan shouted after falling off the bed, her king size bed. Mikan was now a Special star. She got that ranking after the school discovered that she was a multi-alice. Because of that she has now a big special star room and every service that a special star is given. On the negative side she was transferred to the Dangerous ability class which meant doing missions at night.

She began brushing her waist-length hair. She does not wear pigtails anymore; she realized that it was already getting old. Then she started to put on her clothes that hugged her every part of the body. She had all the curves every girl would die for or pay large amount of cash just to have it.

Mikan looked at her wrist watch "Ah no! Narumi-sensei will scold me!" she shouted that echoed through the corridors.

While at class B…. "Is Mikan-chan late again?" Narumi asked. "Ah no! Narumi-sensei will scold me!" was heard.

"Yes" the class chorused.

Just then, the doors slammed open showing a sweaty Mikan. "Gomenasai sensei! I'll never be late again I promise!"

"It's okay Mikan-chan I'll let you off for today" he said smiling happily. Then Mikan went to her seat besides Natsume. "Arigatou I'll never be late again I promise!" she said as she bowed before sitting. "Yeah right like that would happen" a raven haired lad said as he shoved his manga out of his face. "Natsume!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oi polka stop shouting you're making my ears bleed" Natsume covered his ears "Oh I mean _strawberries_"

Mikan shook at the words that she heard. She inhaled deeply then……."NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" The whole school shook while the high school division building collapsed.

"Tsubasa this is your fault!" Misaki punched Tsubasa's head. "Ouch! How is it my fault!?" Tsubasa complained while rubbing the bump on his head. A vein popped on Misaki's head. "Whenever something bad happens it's always your fault!" she yelled. There was nothing he can do, he just cried waterfalls.

"Mikan-chan is there something wrong?" Narumi asked. Mikan pointed her finger to Natsume "the pervert looked at my underwear!" Mikan said while crying like hell. "Tch, whatever" Natsume went straight to the door but before that he had to do something. "Oi Naru before you worry about polka, worry about that thing on your head" then he walked out. _Worry about what?_ Narumi thought. Just then fire suddenly appeared and started eating his hair. "Ahh!!! Wellclassfreetimeihavetogobye!" he hurried out of the classroom screaming at the corridors like a mad man.

The whole class froze. "Well that was something" Sumire said.

Natsume was at the Sakura tree. He was on his usual position (**a/n so like Natsume)** the day was so calm that it actually made him go to sleep.

**Natsume's dream**

He was in a dark space with no people around and no sound can be heard. "Hello, anybody there?" he said but all he heard was the echo of what he said.

After a while, he started dreaming of Persona. "You're going on a mission tonight kuro neko" and then another statement "if you are held hostage and you cannot find a way to escape, you know what to do instead of surrendering to the enemy right Natsume? Or else you're friends will suffer"

Then Natsume's body suddenly felt weak. His heart ached like hell. He fell on the ground because of the pain. The pain was like he has never felt before.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Natsume held on his chest. Suddenly a bright light appeared out nowhere. It turned brighter as it went towards him. He reached out for the light until it was too bright to see so he closed his eyes.

When he noticed that it was now safe to look, his eyes widened at the sight before him. "Mikan" Natsume spoke. Mikan was standing right before him wearing a long flowing white gown. Then she smiled at him with her bright sunny smile that made Natsume feel better.

After that she went back where she came from. She slowly ascended where Natsume found her. "Wait! Don't leave me alone!" he ran towards Mikan hoping to catch her. She looked at Natsume and smiled "Don't worry Natsume I'll always be with you" she said slowly disappearing from Natsume's sight.

**Then Natsume woke up**

"Whoa what kind of dream was that" realizing what time it was, he shrugged it off.

While walking in the forest, Persona appeared right before him. _Great just the person I needed to see_ Natsume thought. "Natsume you have a mission tonight with Mikan" Persona said. "Tch. Whatever" Natsume glared at him.

Meanwhile at Mikan's

"Mikan you're going to have a mission with Natsume tonight" Persona said. "Hai!" Mikan replied with great happiness. "Are you sure?" for the first time Persona looked worried. "I'm 100% positive sure!" Mikan smiled. "Even though you know that this might be your last mission?" With that question her smile turned upside down. "I'm pretty sure, that's why I have been hanging around with my friends a lot this time around" Mikan said. "Ok see you later" after that Persona disappeared. Persona looked back and saw Mikan with her bangs covering her face.

**At the cafeteria**

"Hey guys! Let's go to central town and celebrate!" Mikan said in an excited tone. "Celebrating for what Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked. "We're celebrating because tonight will be my last mission!" with that sentence Ruka's eyes widened, Yuu dropped his ball pen, Anna and Nonoko hugged each other because of happiness, Koko still with the freaky smile and Hotaru and Natsume still have their blank expression.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Mikan was leading the way while the others followed her. None of them noticed that they left Koko behind. Koko had his bangs cover his face "I wish sooner or later, Natsume will understand what she meant with _tonight will be my last mission_" for the first time Koko looked so depressed.

Little did Mikan know that Koko read her mind.

"Hey Koko! C'mon! Hurry up!" Mikan shouted. "Shut up polka, don't you get tired of shouting? You were shouting ever since you entered the cafeteria" Natsume looked pissed. "What?" Mikan shouted again not able to hear him. "I said shut up woman!" Natsume ruffled his messy hair. Now it was messier than before. "Geez you don't have to be mean Natsume" Mikan crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Then Hotaru shot her with her baka gun. "Shut up stupid you're drawing attentions" Hotaru pointed to the people looking at them. "Wahh! You're a meanie Hotaru" Mikan waved her arms in the air.

**At central town**

"The Howalon store! Hotaru let's buy some Howalons" Mikan said tugging Hotaru's sleeve like a toddler. "No" it hit Mikan's head like a solid rock. "Why? I want to buy!" Mikan was now rolling on the floor like a baby. "You have your own money idiot why ask me" Hotaru pointed at Mikan's pocket. "But, but, but I forgot my money" Mikan lowered her head. "What?! You invited us to go to central town then you're the one with no money?! What kind of a host are you?!" Permy yelled at Mikan. "I'm sorry! I just realized it when we were in the bus" Mikan said with teary eyes. "Hey Mikan, why don't you just ask Hyuuga there to pay for you" Hotaru pointed to a nearby tree with Natsume there. "Good idea Hotaru!" with that Mikan ran towards the tree.

"Ne Natsume" Mikan tugged his sleeve. "What do you want polka" He grunted. "I was just thinking would you like to buy some Howalons?" Mikan asked "why would I like to? I hate that stuff" Natsume said with his eyes closed. "Oh come on Natsume! Why won't you! I'm your girlfriend after all" Mikan said with her puppy dog eyes. Natsume looked at Mikan **(a/n big mistake Natsume) "**Ow! Those………eyes…..can't……..resist! Ok alright! I'm gonna pay for your freaking Howalons "he was defeated. _Sigh_ he let out a deep sigh, he can never resist those puppy dog eyes of hers.

Mikan noticed that Koko wasn't his usual self. _Is he sick? _She thought. She went toward Koko and asked him. "Hey Koko what's the matter with you? Are you sick?" she asked worriedly. "When are you gonna tell everyone especially Natsume about what's going to happen to you" the first time Mikan saw him looking very serious. "H-how did you know?!" she pointed a finger on him. "Duh mind-reading alice, I read your mind at the cafeteria" he said still looking very serious. Mikan looked away with her bangs covering her face "Well you see if I'll tell everyone then they'll just stop me, but I have more reasons to do this mission" "Mikan! You have to tell everyone at least share your problems with us! Is that even you Mikan?! I don't know you anymore!" Koko shook her violently. "Let go of me! You don't know what's happening! If I will not do this mission Natsume will die! And I can't take that!" Mikan pushed him away while tears streamed down her face. "Mikan….." he stared at Mikan's disappearing figure.

Meanwhile at the crowded place………….

Koko returned to his friends. He looked so pissed that everyone stared at him. "Koko tell me what happened?" asked the ice queen. "Well guys I can't tell you, Mikan said not to tell heheh" he scratched his head showing his freaky smile again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Tell me what's going on now" Hotaru said, no, Hotaru commanded. Koko stood up raising his hands in the air as sign of his defeat.

"Listen to me very well especially you Natsume" he pointed his finger at Natsume. Everyone was shocked. He had a lot of guts to say that to Natsume. Natsume just looked at him as if nothing happened but deep down inside he was worried like a mad man.

"Remember earlier when she said that tonight's mission will be her last?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well if nobody understood her, she means that she is going to die in the middle of the action" Koko looked even more pissed. "What?! Why didn't you tell us Kokoroyomi! At least we could've done something to stop her!" Hotaru lost her composure. "Well that was the problem she didn't want to tell it to everyone because she knew we'd stop her" Koko looked down. "How did you know that if she didn't want it to tell to us?" Ruka asked. "DUH! I HAVE A MIND-READING ALICE! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT IT?!" "Ahem anyways she's doing this because of Natsume" he pointed at Natsume. "Why me?" Natsume asked. "Oh she said something about if she won't do it you will die" Natsume's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume" persona called him. "Hn" was his oh-so great reply. "I'll warn you, someone important to you will die. You have to find out who he/she is. If you have found out spend time with him/her because we cannot change the destined day for her" Persona looked serious. "He/she will die because someone is trying to kill you so be careful" then he disappeared._

**End of flashback**

Everyone was looking at Natsume. "You should go and stop her" everyone said calmly. "Why are you all so calm?" he asked. "Because we trust you Natsume she'll listen to you" everyone patted his shoulder.

Hotaru pushed him. "Get going already and good luck". He gave one last glance at his friends before he ran off.

_Where's Mikan?_ Was the first thing on his mind.

"I'm ready for the mission Persona" Mikan said after she put on her dress. "Good then off you go". Before she boarded the car she took one last glance at the academy. _I'll miss you all._

Just then Natsume arrived panting heavily. "Where's Mikan?!" he asked Persona. "She already left. She didn't want to wait just because you were late" he explained. "You bastard! You didn't want me to come along to prevent me from stopping her!" Natsume yelled at him. "So you found out that it was her"

Natsume didn't listen to him anymore. He ran off as soon he caught sight of the tail lights of the car Mikan was riding. "Mikan wait!!" Natsume yelled reaching out. Suddenly the car disappeared out of his sight. Mikan teleported the car so that Natsume couldn't keep up with them. "I'm so sorry Natsume but I'm doing this for you"

After a while Mikan reached her destination the AAO headquarters. At the instant sight of her, guards circled around her with their big guns pointed at her. "Oooh scary guns" she smirked. She started using her alice which instantly killed them.

Meanwhile on Natsume's side….

He was panting heavily. He ran all the way from the academy to the AAO headquarters. When he got there he saw a lot of guards, dead guards. "Guess Mikan did a great job"

Mikan's side.

"Shit there's no end to them" she thought as more guards were coming her way. She was now sweating and panting. Suddenly….

"MIKAN!!! STOP THIS CRAP!" Natsume yelled. "Natsume?" Mikan turned to her back. "Natsume stop! Go away from here now!" Mikan yelled also. Natsume stopped at his tracks. He couldn't believe that she was doing all this for him, he wasn't even worth it.

While Natsume just stood there, Mikan spotted a man at the tower with a sniper. The man was chuckling evilly. Mikan, who realized what he was going to do, jumped to Natsume to prevent him from getting hit. "Natsume get down!" he realized that Mikan was in front of him. The man then pulled the trigger of his sniper. At that moment everything went in slow motion for Natsume, The bullet in the air and Mikan jumping at him.

After Natsume opened his eyes, he saw all of the body guards dead and the man in the tower dead. Then, he felt something heavy on his legs. There he saw Mikan heavily bleeding.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Natsume held her in a good position facing him. He saw the bullet pierce through near her heart.

Mikan limply raised her hands to Natsume's cheeks. "N-n-na-nat-natsume" she spoke while tears were on her face. "Promise me you will live your life ok?" she smiled at him. "No please don't say that Mikan you'll live!" he refused. "Let's go to the hospital now so you'll survive!" he stood up. Then Mikan grabbed his wrist "No it's ok, I'm alright" Natsume went to her because she wouldn't budge. "So you promise me okay?" she said still her hands are on his cheek. "No Mikan I-"he was cut off by Mikan. "I love you Natsume and take good care of the others….. You have to get to the academy now" she said then she kissed Natsume. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds. "Wait Mikan-"he said but stopped when he saw Mikan waving goodbye to him. He smiled for a bit "I love you too Mikan" he whispered. Then he realized that he was slowly disappearing. He was being teleported back to the academy by Mikan. Before he ran out of time he slowly told her "I love you too Mikan" he smiled at her and waved goodbye.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka shook him. "Ugh" he was finally awake. "Natsume you're all bloodied, what happened?" The Anna and Nonoko asked. "What happened to Mikan too? Why isn't she with you?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume didn't say anything. He just stood there with his bangs covering his eyes. Hotaru backed a few steps trying not to believe what just happened. It was obvious in her eyes that she wanted to break down and cry. And she did it, Ruka was there t comfort her.

Everyone around him broke into tears. They can't believe what they just saw. _Is this really true? Is Mikan really dead?_ was the thing that everyone thought.

Later they went back to where Natsume was before. After running, they found a dead Mikan on the ground lying peacefully still wearing the smile she flashed only for Natsume. Everyone ran towards her and knelt. They all broke into tears even Jin-jin.

**End of flashback**

Now all Natsume can do was to stare at the tombstone in front of him. What a beautiful name he was staring at: **Mikan Sakura**.

Many years have passed. Natsume continued to visit Mikan every week. He did not made any absents at all! This only shows his love for Mikan.

"My, my Natsume you can't skip a week without visiting me yet you still skip classes, I can't really understand you" a certain brunette said way up above.

"Heh, I love you too Mikan" a raven haired lad said

Me: Whew! Yay! I've finished writing. Anyways I'm sorry if there was some oocness especially with the Koko part and also some grammar errors. I'm really sorry! Still I hate tragic stories but suddenly a tragic story popped on my mind and decided "what the heck". So please give your reviews.

*push the green button below*


End file.
